Parfois Manwë se sent vieux
by Irilde
Summary: Parfois Manwë se sent vieux. Défi anniversaire pour ma chère sœur.


Joyeux anniversaire petite sœur!

Ci-dessous, ton défi: Manwë et Valinor. Y 'aura beaucoup de Manwë, un peu moins de Valinor

EDIT: Merci au reviewer anonyme qui m'a fait remarquer que certains aspects de ma fic ressemblaient beaucoup (trop?) à certains passages de _Soit dit en passant_ de Olo-et-Nat. Je tiens à préciser que la ressemblance n'est pas du tout volontaire. J'ai lu cette fic il y a pas mal de temps. Je ne l'avais pas du tout à l'esprit au moment de la rédaction (je souhaitais surtout faire une sorte de poème dans l'esprit de _Zone_ d'Apollinaire, ou de _la Prose du Transsibérien_ de Blaise Cendrars), mais il semble qu'inconsciemment je m'en soit inspirée. Tout ça pour dire que le rapport des Elfes et des Valar au temps est un thème qui m'inspire beaucoup, et que j'ai beaucoup aimé la façon dont Nat avait traité la question, justement parce que ça ressemblait à mes conceptions. Donc voilà, on a deux textes qui se ressemblent, mais qui ne traitent pas tout à fait de la même question, et en tout cas pas de la même façon.

Pour faire un disclaimer en bonne et due forme: rien n'est à moi, tout est à Tolkien, le sujet m'a été donné par ma petite sœur, et encore une fois toutes mes excuses à Olo-et-Nat.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Parfois Manwë se sent vieux.

Pas vraiment vieux mais las, accablé.

Comme si la forme qu'il avait revêtue s'était brusquement incarnée (pas dans toute sa splendeur, Manwë n'a jamais considéré son apparence physique comme une image de la perfection) mais de tout son Être.

Et c'est le poid de toute cette chair qui le tire vers le bas, qui le pousse, qui lui écrase les épaules.

C'est des fulgurances qui parcourent son corps de temps à autre.

Il est tiraillé.

Et sa chair qui n'en est pas une devient une prison.

Il se sent vivant. Désagréablement vivant

Car Manwë ne vit pas.

Il existe.

Il n'est pas né.

Il ne mourra pas.

Il est là.

Immuable

(il dirait bien éternel mais seul Iluvatar l'est)

Manwë Sulimo au souffle pur.

Son essence est celle d'un voile.

Et en des jours pareils il n'est même plus capable de se rendre au dessus des étoiles.

Les voix des Elfes et de Hommes y portent.

Ils montent au ciel

Sur l'aile des chants

Mieux que Manwë Sulimo lui-même.

Ils touchent les Étoiles et y restent suspendus.

Ou bien ils tombent pour mieux remonter.

Ils sont jeunes

Ils sont beaux

Ils sont légers.

Et Manwë qui les a vu naître,

Qui les a vu mourir,

Qui a vu leurs pères et les pères de leurs pères,

Qui a vu leurs fils et les fils de leurs fils,

Manwë se sent cloué au sol.

Il se sent lourd.

Il se sent vieux.

oOoOoO

Parfois Manwë se sent envieux.

Pas tant jaloux qu'envieux

De ces monte-en-l'air qui côtoient les étoiles.

De ceux qui vivent. Leur épaisseur fait leur force. Ils laissent leur empreinte dans la Terre.

Les Enfants d'Iluvatar. Ses égaux.

Il n'a pas vraiment de pouvoir sur eux. Juste l'ascendant que lui donne son aînesse.

Manwë Sulimo, qui siège vêtu de saphir

L' Ancien Roi.

Ancien, c'est sans appel

Et Manwë se sent comme une relique du passé.

Ancien

Qui s'en souvient?

Les Hommes oublient.

Les Elfes contestent.

C'est facile pour eux.

Mortels et Immortels, leur existence est un défi.

Manwë n'a rien à prouver.

Manwë ne peut rien prouver.

Il ne mettra jamais les pieds en Terre du Milieu.

Il l'a construite mais il n'ira jamais.

Ce n'est pas lui qui peut tout abandonner pour partir à l'autre bout du monde.

Ce n'est pas lui qui peut renoncer à tout ce qu'il possède pour l'amour d'une femme.

Ce n'est pas lui qui ira se battre, défier l'ennemi, défier soi-même.

Oh ne croyez pas que c'est parce qu'ils le veulent que les Valar n'interviennent pas.

Ils en souffrent.

C'est comme être assis derrière une fenêtre et regarder toute la vie se dérouler dehors.

C'est être enchainé sur sa chaise et ne pas pouvoir courir à l'extérieur.

Finalement, ce n'est pas contre les Exilés que les Valar ont fortifié les Terres. C'est contre eux même.

Ne pas intervenir. Jamais. Être un spectateur. Patient. Passif. Compatissant.

Déjà plus de trois âges qu'il contemple.

Et Manwë aimerait être le plus humble des Hommes. Aller parcourir la terre des vivants.

Toutes ces choses qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment.

On ne pense pas de la même manière, quand on sait que l'on va mourir un jour.

Il aime les Vanyar car ils ressemblent aux Valar

Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il les préfère. Les Vanyar sont juste plus obéissants. Ce n'est pas eux qui défieront l'interdit.

Mais si Manwë aime les Vanyar, c'est les Noldor qu'il admire. Et les Hommes.

Quand Ar Pharazon a posé le pied sur les Terres Immortelles, ses trompettes ont réduit le tonnerre au silence pour un moment.

Et l'espace d'un battement de cœur (ce cœur qui ne bat pas, ou alors qui bat au rythme des convulsions d'Arda) il a presque souhaité être parmi eux.

Il ne l'a jamais dit.

Il espère qu'Eru ne le sait pas.

Il le sait sûrement. Manwë ne lui a jamais rien caché.

oOoOoO

Parfois Manwë est soucieux.

Pas inquiet, pas encore, il en sait assez sur la suite des évènements

Ça ne durera pas.

Mais Manwë est brave. Et il a suffisamment de soucis pour s'inquiéter que ce qui est à venir.

Un Roi, même ancien a suffisamment à faire avec le présent.

Manwë règne, mais son règne est modeste.

Sa puissance n'est pas envieuse.

Ses décisions sont justes, ses commandements sont limpides.

Manwë est un bon roi.

Et quand il fait une erreur, il a toute l'éternité pour le regretter.

On pourrait dire qu'il en va de même pour les Elfes, mais leurs décisions n'ont pas les mêmes conséquences.

Manwë a les Valar, les Maiar, les Elfes et les Hommes à sa garde.

Les Nains, il les a confié à Aulë. Comme les Ents à Yavanna

Encore quelque chose qu'il regrette.

Les aigles sont à lui.

Sa seule faiblesse.

Il essaie de se disculper en se rappelant les services qu'ils ont rendus

Eru sait que sa tâche n'est pas facile. Que les Valar ne sont pas facile.

Le sort de Nienna est de pleurer pour les Enfants d'Iluvatar. Son sort est de trembler.

De regretter.

De souffrir.

Et ce sont ces soucis qui l'ont vieilli.

Ils dressent une barrière entre lui et les autres. S'il était un Homme, il dirait qu'ils lui donnent la migraine.

Quand il veut être ironique, il dirait qu'il souffre d'un problème de poids.

Car c'est bien son poids qui est en cause. Manwë est trop léger.

Il n'a pas de relief, pas d'épaisseur. Il ne laisse pas d'empreinte.

Et ses actes pèsent plus lourds que tous les autres.

Ses actes pèsent. Pas lui.

Il ne peut pas infléchir la balance.

Manwë est ce qu'il fait.

Mais lui n'est pas.

(Et encore songe-t-il, ses actes ont une portée tellement limitée que c'est comme s'ils n'avaient aucunes conséquences, en fin de compte)

Manwë n'a pas d'existence.

Il souffre parce qu'il manque d'Être.

Et les tiraillements c'est son essence qui s'exaspère de sa propre légèreté.

oOoOoO

Quand Manwë se sent vieux, envieux, soucieux, il descend du Taniquetil.

Il n'ira pas au dessus des étoiles. L'endroit lui ne lui rappelle que trop qu'il est l'air.

Il va voir les Maiar. Il va voir les Eldar.

Il les écoute chanter.

Des hymnes. Des prières. Des actions de grâce.

Il s'émerveille. Manwë est bon public. Il s'émerveille toujours.

Et parfois son nom revient. Dans un poème, dans un chant, dans une danse.

Et le temps d'une note, d'une trille, d'un accord, il se sent exister.

À une époque (si lointaine et si proche, le temps pour Manwë n'a pas plus de substance que lui) il n'était qu'une mélodie, une voix qui chante. Mais ce chant avait fait des merveilles. Ce chant existait. Et faisait exister. Le chant était. Et lui aussi.

La mer a conservé les échos de la Grande Musique.

Mais Manwë l'entend toujours dans les voix des vivants.

Et il se rappelle tous les tracas, toutes les insomnies, tous les tourments qui lui ont causé ceux dont il a la garde.

Et il pardonne.

Manwë n'est pas rancunier.

Il pardonne toujours.

Et il attend de voir ce qu'ils vont faire.

Il leur donne une nouvelle chance

Toujours

Et il regarde ce qu'ils en font.

Par-dessus tout, Manwë est curieux.


End file.
